


Fairgrounds

by Theunoriginaldaisy



Series: One-shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fair Games, Fluff, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Prizes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theunoriginaldaisy/pseuds/Theunoriginaldaisy
Summary: LAMP at the fair. They all win Patton a stuffed animal in their own ways.





	Fairgrounds

Diiiing. The bell went off as the slider shot up, when Roman swung the mallet down on the plate of the strength testing game. “The bell means Im a superhero!” Virgil resisted the urge to roll his eyes and settled for a smirk. “Sure thing princely.” Roman turned to look at Virgil with a smile before pulling his boyfriend in for a hug and a kiss on the forehead. “You know you love me, my emo nightmare.” Virgil chuckled in to Roman’s chest shaking his head. “You’re lucky I do.” Pressing a kiss to Roman’s lips. They continued walking hand and hand before Virgil stopped abruptly in front of the dunk tank. He pointed to a blue and gray cat. “Roman you’ve got to win that for Patton.” Roman’s eyes lit up as he paid for some bean bags and walked over to the throwing line marked about ten feet from the dunk tank. He had paid for four bean bags, but only ended up needing one to dunk the poor worker in the tank. He grabbed the cat and Virgil’s hand. “C’mon let’s go find Padre and specs.” Virgil nodded as they walked off to find their boyfriends.

“Logan can we try that game.” He pointed to a basketball game. Logan bit his bottom lip, “I don’t know Pat I’m not the most athletic maybe you should play that game with Roman.” Patton wrapped his arm around Logan’s waist “It’s alright Lo, it’s just for fun.” He smiled up at Logan. With a small huff and look down at his boyfriend grinning up at him, he trudged over to the booth. He paid for four balls two shots for each of them. While Logan was thinking about angles and force, Patton threw both of his in quick succession missing both times. “Oh well. Your turn Lo.” Patton was still smiling, just happy to be with his boyfriend. Logan took a deep breath and threw his first shot. He was off by a few inches. He over corrected and missed to the other side by a few inches. “I’m sorry Patton. I wish I was more adequate for this type of game.” Logan’s shoulders slumped. “It’s alright dearest, it’s just a game. I’m gonna run to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” A squeeze of the hand and he was gone. Logan turned back to the man at the booth. Running his hand up the side, “Are you aware that there are certain specifications and codes required for your booth to be allowed to run at this fair. It seems however that there are several that you’re booth does not meet.” Logan looks at the vendor. “What’s it to you?” The man doesnt seem quite as friendly as before. “It’d be a shame for them to close such a fun game.” The man quirks an eyebrow at him, “What do you want?” Logan looks over the mans head and his eyes land on a rainbow teddy bear with a white stomach and nose. “That bear.” He points it out to the man. The man hands the bear to Logan. He inspects the bear quickly and is off with nothing more than a satisfactory nod.

He heads over to the bathrooms where Roman and Virgil had caught up to Patton. “Hello everyone.” Logan walks up to his boyfriends. “Patton this is for you.” He shifts on his feet slightly hoping Patton likes it. “Aww Lo it’s adorable! Thank you.” Patton kisses Logan’s cheek as he tries to conceal his blush. Roman buts in “Ah yes that reminds me I also got you a stuffed animal.” He presents the cat to Patton who gives Roman a kiss too. “Shall we continue to explore the fair?” Logan looks to the other three. “Of course!” Roman says maybe a bit too loudly linking his arm with Patton and Logan’s. Logan holds his hand out to Virgil who grasps his firmly. They walk off all lined up blocking most of the walkway.

After lunch they were back to the games. Patton grabs Virgil’s hand and drags him to a darts booth. Virgil pays the man and hands the darts to Patton. “Now be careful Patton, we don’t want to poke anyone’s eye out.” Patton throws the first three missing the target all three times. It isn’t till the fourth throw that Virgil noticed the target moved when Patton threw the dart. Virgil wasn’t sure but when Patton threw the last one he knew he saw it move. He looked at the man and gave him his best “death glare” as princey called it. The man seemed to realize that Virgil had figured out his little trick, he grabbed the biggest stuffed animal and handed it to Patton “Here son, for trying so hard.” He gave an uneasy chuckle that only Virgil noticed. Patton ran back to Roman and Logan to show them his new prize.

After the fair when they had gone home and were getting in to bed Patton insisted that all three of his new stuffies sleep with them. None of them could resist his puppy dog eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this story was provided by Insanelycoolish on tumblr, thanks Finn! 
> 
> So yeah this ended up a lot longer than I originally intended. I hope everyone likes it. As always leave me some feedback if you want. Thanks :)


End file.
